Stages of social change
Determinants of Development #Society is self-existent. It is its own determinant. It is under no obligation to any external force in its evolution. #Geographical climate, historical past, natural resources appear to be the determinants in the beginning until society discovers that it is its own determinant. #Natural resources and scientific discoveries are only instruments and not causes of development. #At the point of transition from external determinism to self-determination, social evolution passes from subconscious to conscious status. Society #Individual initiative is social disturbance. #Expansion is evolutionary. #The whole concentrates the whole of itself on one thing. #Today’s awareness is tomorrow’s achievement. #Society makes the Individual decision determination. #Form alone matters to the society. #Social actions are similar to air movement by pressure. #Social movements are amoral. Social Consciousness #Society exists subconsciously, functions consciously. #Society is an organisation on its surface, but is really a living organism at its core. #All achievement in the society is collective, not individual. #The collective social knowledge moves from experience to comprehension. #The knowledge of experience is the subconscious knowledge of the physical. #Knowledge of experience is unconscious knowledge of the physical. Development of New Social Consciousness #Life develops by consciousness and consciousness develops by organisation. #Development renders all existing behaviour, belief, functioning etc. obstacles. #* Society accepting the Pioneer and willing to follow him is development #* Development is development of consciousness. #New consciousness expresses as change of attitude. #All new economic progress begins with this changed attitude to lifestyle. #Development is stalled when the understanding inverts cause and effect. Four Stages of Social Change #Social evolution is for convenience sake divided into four stages of Survival, Growth, Development and Evolution. (combine 4&5) #Each of these four stages within their own territory has the four stages. #There is struggle against the lower pull in survival. #The struggle in growth is an upward effort. #Development is development of new forms in the same plane. #Evolution is to create a new plane where new forms and new structures are to be created. #The rules of survival and growth are the same but work in the reverse. #*Rules are the same in all levels. #Survival has two phases: #*while the community grows one may aim only at survival; #*while the community disintegrates the phenomenon of survival takes place #*Survival in the ascent, survival in decay. #They can be termed as survival during periods of growth and survival during disintegration OR positive and negative survival. #Negative survival consumes several times greater energy than positive survival. #*Positive survival, negative survival. #Intensity of energy per unit area of action as a co-efficient is the same for survival, growth and evolution though as an absolute quantity there is a phenomenal difference. #The same rule in different periods acts differently in its results or appearance though in essence the rule remains the same. #Opinions, attitudes, understandings, values, accomplishments vastly differ according to the period. A thorough study reveals the full scope of human nature. #The truism “Human intelligence has reached its peak when man was born” will be true not only for intelligence, but for all aspects of human capacity. #Satisfaction at any of these stages is full and appears of equal value. #Collective survival reveals the rules of social behaviour. #*Individual survival reveals the aspects of human nature. Social evolution #Social existence is one of change. It is not static or stagnant. #Change of social existence is a principled evolution. #Evolution from one plane to another demands conversion of energy on the scale of liquid becoming vapour. #Social development is moving from the subconscious physical experience to conscious mental experience. #*Social development is Man moving from the physical to the mental. #*Social evolution begins not at the conscious or even the inconscient part but at the subconscious level as the base of the society is subconscious. #Readiness of the society emerges at the individual, not in all society because the emergence must be organised knowledge or organised action. It is not enough the consciousness is ripe. #To organise consciousness into knowledge or action in one individual, the whole society must supply the consciousness. #Social evolution is a subconscious process in the collective. #*Collective is subconscious, the individual is conscious. #*Subconscious collective, conscious individual. #*All achievements of the society are collective, not individual, i.e. expressions of a cumulative, collective advancement expressed in and through individuals. #*Only the collective achieves. #The collective achieves, the individual expresses it on its behalf. purely individual achievement in a field may be possible, but it would not be representative and would not lead to a social advancement. #*Achievement is collective, expression is individual. #The subconscious achievement becoming conscious accomplishment is through the individual pioneer. #*The pioneering individual makes the subconscious conscious. #In a mature society, the pioneer becomes a leader whereas in an immature society he becomes a rebel. #*Maturity creates the leader, immaturity the rebel. #Society destroys a leader if he appears too soon. #*Premature appearance is certain destruction. #The collective appreciates its own perfection in the individual, not the individual’s. #*The collective concedes no individuality. #*The non-individual collective creates to crush -- creation for opposition—crush or adore, don’t co-operate. #Collective social knowledge moves from experience to comprehension. #*Experience first, comprehension next. #Knowledge of experience is unconscious knowledge of the physical. #*Experience is unconscious knowledge. #*Experience is physical, knowledge mental. #Social development can be unconscious from the physical experience or conscious from the mental knowledge. #*Unconscious ascent, conscious descent. #Evolution of society has its earlier statures of development, growth and survival. #*Survival, growth, development and evolution. #The laws of change in each phase are the same in essence. The only change is change required for operating in each plane. #*Laws are essential, operation is variable. #Even the laws of death, decay, destruction and disappearance are the same but work in the reverse direction. #*A law is true even when reversed. #These laws are the same for the individual, organisation and the social collectivity. #*The individual, organisation and society differ in expression, not in essence. Law is the essence, expressions vary. #*Essential law is the same, expressions are many. #Society is its own determinant and is under no obligation to any exterior force in its evolution. #*Social determination is self-determination. #Geographical environment, climate, historical past, natural resources appear to be the determinants in the beginning. Ultimately society discovers that it is its own determinant. #*There is only one determinism, the inner determinism. 17. At that point of transition from external determinism to self-determination, social evolution passes from unconscious to conscious status. #*Transition from the outer to the inner is from unconscious to conscious. #At that point of transition from external determinism to self-determination, social evolution passes from unconscious to conscious status. #Social evolution begins not at the conscious or even the inconscient part but at the subconscious because society has its base in the subconscious. #*Subconscious is the social base (neither the conscious nor the inconscient.) #Readiness of the society emerges at the individual, not in all society because the emergence must be in organised knowledge or organised action not as ripe consciousness. #*Organisation makes for social readiness. #To organise consciousness into knowledge or action in one individual the whole society must supply the consciousness. #*One man’s perfection is the perfection of the whole. #Evolution from one plane to another demands conversion of energy on the scale of liquids becoming vapour. #*Crossing the plane, energy explodes. #Social development is by the self-conception of the society. #*Creative conception is self-conception. #*Self-conception is creative. #By social development we mean society accomplishing its work by developing an organisation for it and continuing to improve that organisation. #*Development is development of organisation. #All existing forms of behaviour, belief, functioning etc. become obstacles when development begins. #*Present is a barrier to the future. #Society accepting the pioneer and following him is social development. #*The pioneer initiates, society follows. #*Following the pioneer is development. #Development is development of consciousness. #*Development is development of consciousness. #Change of attitude expresses the new consciousness. #*New consciousness is new attitude. #All new economic progress begins with this changed attitude to life style. #*By changing the attitude, the country progresses. #The invisible plane of life is as much a field of production as the factory that manufactures and the land that produces the grain. #*Life is productive. #In fact, being subtle, this life plane is more powerful and more productive. #*More subtle, more powerful. #Historically, all phases of development have begun only like this. #*History confirms productivity of the subtle. #Even when natural resources, scientific discoveries have initiated a phase of development, it will be seen that they are only instruments and not causes. #*Resources and discoveries are instruments, not causes. ---- Category:Principles of Social Development http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H]